gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
BMW Z4 GT3 '11
|displacement = 4360 cc |aspiration = NA |engine = FIA GT3-spec BMW P65B44 |torque = |power = 508 BHP |pp = 592 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The BMW Z4 GT3 '11 is a race car produced by BMW. It appears in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. In-game description "Attained 2nd overall in the Nürburgring and Spa Francorchamps 24-hour races. The role model of race cars that has fought and survived the toughest battles." From the very first E85/E86 model BMW Z4s, FIA-GT regulation racing machines developed by BMW motorsports were made available, and private racers all over the world have participated in GT races with these cars. The 2nd generation, E89-based GT3 machines started racing in 2010. The production Z4 which debuted in 2009 were no longer available in either a roadster or a coupé, and only sold in a cabriolet. Correspondingly for the GT3 machine the roof was fixed in place while omitting the opening and closing mechanism. It was given a large front spoiler and rear wing, and widened front and rear fenders. The bonnet, roof, front and rear fenders and the wing wereIncorrectly singularized as "was" in Gran Turismo 6 made of CFRP, which succeeded in making the car 300 kg lighter at 1,200 kg. The engine was changed from a straight-6 to the 4 L V8 of the E92 M3, and with a tuned ECU it produced 473 BHP. It was then combined with a 6-speed sequential transmission, given a competition ABS, and the front axle was newly designed. Even within the existing design, the car underwent a fairly aggressive development process. In the 2011 model there was another major revolution. The fenders were widened further, and the overall body was given more details for improving aerodynamics. At the same time the engine displacement was increased to 4.4 L, and the car produced 507 BHP. The 6-speed sequential transmission has also been updated to a paddle shifter. This 2011 model Z4 GT3 won 2 races in the FIA-GT3 championships of the same year, and in the two 24-hour races of Nürburgring and Spa, placed 2nd overall in both races. It showed superb performance in races with high levels of competition. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 350,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the BMW section of Brand Central for 450,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with BMW, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Trivia *In GT6, there is an entry for BMW GSR Hatsune Miku BMW '12 in the game's database, which is based on this car, but the car was cut from the game before release, presumably due to licensing issues pertaining to the Hatsune Miku character likeness. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.3 Category:BMW Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:FIA GT3 Cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:24 Hours of Nürburgring winners